


Нечто чудно уничтоженное

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Galra Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Вместо Лэнса ранится сам Широ, как всегда было и будет.





	Нечто чудно уничтоженное

Лэнсу двенадцать, и Широ по-прежнему катает его на плечах, совсем как в раннем детстве, когда родители только привезли его на Землю.

Лэнс высокий — выше всех братьев и сестер — и его пятки упираются Широ в бока. Широ поднимает его повыше, чтобы Лэнс мог видеть фейерверк в честь годовщины победы над его собственным народом.

Он слишком большой, чтобы не понимать, что быть сыном Клинков — значит быть сыном предателей. Тем, кого свои презирают, а чужие — боятся и ненавидят.

Широ его не боится и не презирает, Широ любит его, Лэнс знает это наверняка.

Что ещё он знает наверняка: Широ один из тех, кто таких, как он — победил.

***

Лэнсу четырнадцать, и пока для остальных Широ остаётся любимым, но далеким дядюшкой, Лэнс по-прежнему при каждом удобном и не очень случае ночует у него в гостях.

Для него здесь с детства хранят зубную щетку и хлопья на завтрак, а вместо пижамы он берет старые футболки Широ — среди них есть и совсем дурацкие.

Широ никогда не скрывается, но Лэнсу всё равно неловко видеть, как порой — очень редко — он снимает свой устаревающий протез.

Широ снова и снова предлагают заменить его, но он отказывается, и Лэнс не хочет спрашивать, почему, но подглядывает всё равно.

Так он видит то, что для его глаз не предназначено: быстро двигающийся локоть на фоне тусклого света, льющегося в окно; и слышит то, чего слышать не должен: влажные ритмичные звуки, тихий, едва уловимый сдавленный выдох.

Лэнс чуть не откликается, слыша, как Широ называет его имя.

Но не зовёт его.

***

Лэнсу всё ещё четырнадцать, и когда Широ — с детства знакомый, любимый, единственный настоящий друг (единственный друг в принципе); Широ, чьим вниманием Лэнс вот уже столько лет владеет безраздельно — привычно обнимает его при встрече, между лопаток Лэнсу впивается скользкое, горячее жало.

***

Лэнс заигрался снова и уснул на диване, не выпуская джойстика из рук — домой идти уже поздно, и Широ мог бы его отвезти, но Лэнс капризно протестует, даже толком не просыпаясь.

Тогда Широ поднимает его на руки — Лэнс всё ещё лёгкий, почти невесомый — и депортирует в свою спальню. Когда Широ опускает его на кровать и укрывает тяжелым, толстым одеялом, Лэнс думает сквозь дрёму: вот бы он остался.

Вот бы он остался, чтобы… что?

Лэнс вяло отвечает себе: чтобы спать было ещё теплее.

Широ уходит, напоследок потрепав длинный мех между ушей, и Лэнс тянется за его ладонью, но Широ уже нет.

Лэнсу пятнадцать, и он засыпает, окутанный густым и мускусным запахом старшего.

Запахом Широ.

***

Та старая картинка — локоть, силуэт, напряжённые широкие плечи — выжигает Лэнсу мозг уже два года кряду.

Он не боится Широ — в жизни его не боялся, а ещё ему очень-очень интересно, и очень льстит.

Лэнсу шестнадцать, и он знает, что Широ никогда и ни в чём не мог ему отказать.

Лэнс этим не пользовался уже лет десять.

Так что теперь он юрко проскальзывает на колени Широ, лицом к лицу, и белозубо улыбается.

Человеческие дети боятся его клыкастой улыбки. Широ — нет.

Лэнс смотрит в его глаза и видит в них эхо муки, но лишь потому что знает, куда смотреть.

— Лэнс?

— М-м-м.

— Что ты делаешь?

— М-м.

Он прикрывает глаза и съезжает Широ на бёдра.

— Что ты делаешь, Лэнс?

Он вздыхает — совсем даже не притворно — и какое-то время молчит.

— Погладь меня.

Широ не поднимает рук, и Лэнс целует его — просто робко касается губами на самом-то деле.

Широ не отвечает, но Лэнс по глазам видит всё, что ему нужно знать. Широ страдает, и не будет ли проще всем, если он перестанет упрямиться.

Лэнс кажется себе таким взрослым. Таким мудрым.

Он целует Широ ещё, прижимается всем телом, съезжает прямо ему на пах, просит, просит, просит.

Лэнс давит и дожимает, пока Широ не перестает сопротивляться.

***

Лэнс провоцирует его постоянно, не отходит ни на шаг и не останавливается на полпути.

Широ всё равно медлит, упирается; старый дурак, думает Лэнс, и тут же пугается этой мысли. Пугается и жмётся крепче, будто Широ может услышать, о чём он думает, и обидеться, исчезнуть.

Он догадывается подспудно: Широ не нужно слышать. Он знает Лэнса лучше него самого.

Широ тянет его постепенно, готовит медленно, и когда Лэнс уже думает: вот оно, вот сейчас — Широ отсасывает ему, разложив на столе вместо завтрака; с оглушительным звоном падает и разлетается на осколки старая миска Лэнса с раскисшими от молока утренними хлопьями. Когда он кончает, Широ на руках несёт его к двери, чтобы Лэнс не поранился об осколки.

Вместо Лэнса ранится он сам, как всегда было и будет: на полу остаются багровые следы.

Лэнс смотрит на них, не моргая, пока Широ укрывает его, всё ещё дрожащего, своим тёплым одеялом.

***

Широ держит его за ладони, пока Лэнс пытается медленно опуститься на его член. У Лэнса огромные испуганные глаза, испарина на лбу и раздуты ноздри; едва входит головка, он судорожно хватается за плечи Широ.

Ему страшно, страшно, страшно.

Он опускается почти рывком.

Это как нырнуть в воду сразу там, где глубоко.

Лэнс падает в толщу воды, погружаясь без брызг.

А тонет — Широ.

***

Широ трахает его, вжимая в раковину, перед тем как Лэнс начинает чистить зубы, и на диване после вечернего фильма, сразу забытого; постоянно — но, конечно же, только дома.

Лэнс всё так же часто остаётся у него, и ему всё время надо, он же чёртов подросток, какие тут могут быть проблемы?

Но они есть, даже если сам Лэнс отчаянно пытается их не видеть.

Между ними не остаётся ничего кроме секса, потому что Лэнс ничего больше им не оставляет. А Широ.

Он умирал и горел всё это время, но не секс лежит в основе его любви. Даже такой — запретный, равный предательству соратников и друзей, родителей Лэнса, которые не единожды спасли Широ жизнь. Которых он сам спасал не раз.

Его Лэнс — болтливое, солнечное дитя ночи, пост-военная хроника неспокойного земного неба. Ода невозможному миру, галра, который знает о Зарконе лишь из учебников истории.

И это солнце угасает под Широ, на нём, в его руках.

Широ видит и понимает, что если он не скажет «Стоп» (немыслимо, _невозможно_ ), то Лэнс сломается, будто он старое, сухое дерево, сражённое когда-то молнией, а не гибкая молодая ветвь.

Широ не навсегда здесь. А предел прочности Лэнса, как всякого юноши, слишком яркого для темноты мира вокруг, для клубящегося мрака чужого голода — конечен.

Ведь на деле Лэнс вовсе не так сознателен, как пытается делать вид. Как думает сам он — и потому сказать ему что-либо — всё равно что не опустить стоп-кран, а вырвать его с мясом.

Широ сдался однажды, потому что у него не было сил, и он проклинает себя каждый раз, но он не может сказать хватит и не может сказать нет, и он хочет его до белых пятен перед глазами, и он любит его так сильно, что сдохнет за него, не задумываясь.

Он не может позволить себе сломать Лэнса.

***

Бывшего пилота чёрного льва, как и остальных паладинов, знают все на бескрайних просторах известной Вселенной.

Не так трудно отыскать новый контракт на планете другого сектора.

Куда сложнее объяснить Лэнсу, почему он уезжает.

И не сознаться, что во многом он просто бежит без оглядки, лишь бы не навредить тому, кого любит больше, чем себя и полёты.

Широ просто исчезает, попрощавшись, но не давая и шанса с собой связаться.

***

Лэнсу шестнадцать, и Широ его оставил. 


End file.
